The New Ally
by kittehx1
Summary: Sebastian and Chase have never been the best of friends, but what if one of them needs help and a ally. (Placed after Unauthorized Mission, so Sebastian is evil More character than listed)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first real story, so if it sucks, I will accept the hate :P (Placed after Unauthorized Mission and is better)**

**Chase's P.O.V**

Sebastian and I were fixing up the Training Simulator, or at least trying to. It'd been hour and we couldn't find a single problem wrong, there was no proof that it had been rigged either. "What do you think happened with it?" I asked Sebastian, he didn't exactly answer me with much of an answer.

Sebastian muttered under his breath "Glitch probably." He really didn't act like he was surprised when Mr. Davenport flew into the air. Of course, nobody got close to the Training Simulator except Adam, annoying us. Sebastian was acting suspicious now, after I told him about Krane. "Hello? Earth to Chase?" I realized Adam and Sebastian were trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

"What now Adam? Are you going to help us break the simulator?" I guess he would probably be good at that. He stumbles back a little as if he didn't expect that from me. As Adam starts shifting towards the hallway, he glares at me and goes off. In the corner of my eye I see Sebastian, smirking at him waddling off. Before I think all I could say was, "What are you smiling about? I just startled my own brother!" Sebastian looks at me for a minute, examine me like I'm a dog. What's going on with him?

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

He could join me, or he could sell me out. All I could so now was try to get myself caught. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something funny."

"Why were you staring at me then?" Oh no.

"Maybe we should take a break. I'll be right back." I super speed out, my back facing the wall, falling. I need an ally. I sweat, nervous for what's next, ahead of me, and maybe my new ally.

**Sorry it's so short, I need more ideas :P Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing (anyone that did) and I will use your ideas**

**Shoutout to LabRatsFan07**

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

After running away, he started to build it. Geo-leaping here and there to collect the materials for it. He was going to make him join him, but not the way you'd think. He'd sneak out to put it all together, but of course he hasn't got caught. Now he was planning AND training, nobody would question him, he hoped. Luckily nobody approached him during training, but now he had the rest of the day off and that wasn't going to go as wished.

**-=LINE BREAK=-**

Sebastian was hiding from Chase, preparing to use the secret gun that can do extraordinary things. Anyone would think it was a dart gun, but it's much more than that. Sebastian was walking to his normal spot, waiting for Chase to waltz right towards him. It's time, he thought, clutching the gun in his hand. He spotted Chase, jogging towards him. The gun slides behind him, getting ready to shoot at his new 'friend' that he made. This will be too easy, he grins at the thought. "What's up, Sebas" He shoots him straight at Chase, cutting his sentence short. Smirking, Chase collapses onto the ground, pale… almost, cold. Perfect, this is exactly what was planned, I think. I drag him behind a door, waiting for him to wake up, to be different. Better different, for me at least. It's been a few minutes, still waiting. What if he goes against me? What if he isn't as evil as I thought? Questions run through my mind if he won't be as expected. Chase is unappreciated as it is, he will join my side, even if I have to do it the hard way. Then he wakes up.

**Chase's P.O.V**

I stand up, trying to take in my surroundings. Sebastian is in front of me, my partner, to destroy my horrid family. He helps me up, since I feel a little dizzy, but better. We smirk at each other and walk out, like we could read minds. "Feel any different?" He questions me, I shake my head.

"Aren't we going to, you know, revenge?" I reply, confused of what we'll be doing next.

"Oh, yes, that. Um, we will get to that now!" Sebastian says, shakily. We start towards the training room, Bree and Adam are fighting, punching, and I wonder what might've happened between them. The students are cheering for both of them, me and Sebastian start cheering too. I hope one of them gets hurt, that would make one easier target out of Adam, Bree, Davenport, and Leo. Bree pins Adam to the ground and wins the fight, everyone claps and slowly exits. When everyone is gone that leaves only Sebastian, Bree, Adam, and I. Sebastian and I give each other the signal and we walk towards them, with a hidden smile on my face. "Hey guys." Adam says, as all of us face each other.

"Adam, we just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for tacos and ice cream. " Sebastian asks, acting all nice and cool.

"Yes! Bree do you," Adam faces Bree; accidentally he fires his heat vision off at Bree, causing her to fall onto the ground. "Oops."

"Ow, Adam why did you shoot at me? You're so careless sometimes!" Bree yells at Adam, obviously mad at him. She runs off tearing up, not noticing that he glitched. "Not cool." Sebastian says ask he and I walk off. I glance back and Adam is shrugging off the opposite way, poor him, not. We decide we'll do worse later, but for now, we'll watch my family fall apart. I feel more powerful, I have a new ability too, and it's great. I can shock/electrocute anybody with the touch of my hand, no more being called weak. I clench my fist tightly, if this is what revenge feels like, it feels good already.

**-=LINE BREAK=-**

Adam and Bree haven't been taking for days; they won't look at each other, not even stand next to each other! During those few days, Sebastian and I have been, occupied with pranks for Leo. Leo might as well be a threat with the bionic arm of his. I look up from the feet shuffling; I'm in my classroom, in one of the chairs at the moment. Life for me and my family are spinning, Leo hates all of us, Adam can't get near Bree, Bree is mad at Leo and Adam, and I'm the one who everyone asks for help. It's kind of… nice… NO! My family is horrible, mean, rude, unkind, and uncaring and…. They're family. Sebastian didn't lie to me; they are my enemies, if they tossed me around and called me names why would I help them? Sebastian strolled right in and asked, well demanded "What wrong with you today?" I couldn't answer, we ending up locking eyes for a second, but he won.

"Fine, I was wondering if my family cared about me." I say, acting like it was a lie. For a short period it stays silent, then we end up bursting out laughing, Sebastian was rolling on the floor and I was crying from laughter. Sebastian stands up, still with tears in his eyes, and bounces off. I wait until he is out of hearing reach and then I stop laughing, I think out loud for a second and whisper to myself,

"What if they do care about me?"

**CLIFFHANGER THING! :P Review pls 3**

**Kat outee!**


End file.
